


And on the first day of Christmas, my love gave me a Christmas BJs

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, improper use of a mistletoe, there's implied Erumin at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puduprince replied to your post:<br/>in the spirit of christmas, eren decides that it’s an A++ idea to tape mistletoe to the crotch of his pants and jean isn’t one to back down from a challenge (rolls away)</p>
<p>I blame tumblr user puduprince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And on the first day of Christmas, my love gave me a Christmas BJs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacharibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacharibs/gifts).



> I have an inability to deny cute people, the Erejeans and crack porn.  
> I also might own several Harlequin novels.  
> The original tumblr title was 'That one time there was Christmas BJs', but I'm feeling like singsonging the thing in honour to my grandmother who's been singing Christmas songs since September 21st.

"Eren, mind explaining this?" Jean was too busy counting to ten to fully appreciate the idiocy.

It was as bad as he thought.

Eren taped mistletoe to his crotch in hopes to get a ‘holiday blowjob’.

"Because you seem to never give me those outside special occasions, so I thought I’d give you a hint!" He smiled brightly and waggled his eyebrows.

Jean wondered how was this guy considered adult enough for college.

"And, might I add, you need the practice. Your bjs are just passable, man." And that was it.

"Are you saying you dislike my blowjobs, Jäger?" He growled. There were limits to everything an Eren was just a wrongly placed word from not getting any for months.

"All I’m saying is, don’t you feel ashamed that I can make you come in five minutes and it takes you almost 20 to do the same to me?" He still had that obscenely wide grin etched on his face, as if he wasn’t talking shit about Jean’s bedroom performance.

In all honesty, he didn’t last all that long because Eren insisted on looking so very good with Jean’s dick down his throat and looking up to him with those stupidly beautiful green eyes. Not that he was saying it; Eren would probably use it against him so that he lasted five  _seconds_.

(Also, those same stupidly beautiful green eyes tended to look down at him when he was on his knees, and god fucking damn it, Eren looked like a serial killer with that manic grin he got and fuck if Jean didn’t find that attractive as hell, and also very distracting.)

"Is that a challenge?" He tried not to sound too eager.

"Take that as you want, horseface." Yeah it was  _ON_.

Jean made Eren’s back hit the wall so hard their neighbours complained. The kissed and bit each other’s lips, Jean grinding into Eren once before remembering the blasted mistletoe branch still attached to his pants and ripping it off, now free to rut themselves against the other, and he almost forgot the reason why they were doing this in the first place. Eren was quick to remind him anyway, smirking and getting a hold of Jean’s bleached hair, forcing him down, on his knees.

Swallowing hard, he reached for the other’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it, palming Eren’s length and hearing him groan.

"Get on with it, Jean." His hands in his hair tightened and tugged Jean forward, so he compromised by pulling Eren’s boxers down. He gave a tentative lick to the head of the other’s dick, his response being a hard push onto said dick. He didn’t dare look up, but he knew Eren was watching as he put his mouth around his cock, holding the base with one hand (a pornstar said it was better to do that, so you had more control over where the dick went and who was Jean to argue with someone who sucked dicks for a living?) and taking as much as he could in without gagging (which he liked to think was a lot). Then, Jean made the mistake of looking up, getting mesmerized by the lusty way Eren was looking down at him, and for a moment or ten he forgot what he was supposed to be doing with the dick down his mouth.

Eren did not fail to remind him, though, snapping his hips forward and almost making him gag (thanks to the hand at the base; thanks porn star sex tips videos). He sucked it up and down, licking the underside and stopping every so often because he forgot he isn’t supposed to look up; everytime he did, his rhythm went off and he had to be startled out of it. But one time he succeeded at not looking up at Eren’s needy groan, he realized that Eren knew, because he was tugging his head up to look, and he knew that the little sly bastard, while not getting off on it per se, thrived on it.

He pulled off with an undignified pop and glared up.

"You little shit, you know."

"What do I know, assface?" Eren asked sweetly, and Jean cursed under his breath, deciding to pump Eren’s dick for the time being. "That you get off looking at me midfuck? That was pretty obvious."

He had no comeback to that, so he just busied himself with sucking on that moron’s cock, sometimes licking, sometimes pumping, sometimes completely forgetting what he was doing because Eren looked like a fucking sex god from where he stood (which could be wherever position in which he could see Eren, but let’s not argue the semantics with  _a dick down your throat_ ).

When Eren did come, his jaw ached in places he didn’t think he used very often, and he was almost grateful it ended, hip and knees protesting as he stood up, wiping a bit of semen from his jaw and wiping on Eren’s shirt.

"Oi, that was my only good shirt! Mikasa will skin me alive!" He complained.

"Well, I’m going to have to suffer through your little family dinner with my jaw hurting like a bitch, so shut up."

Eren leaned in to press a light kiss to his cheek in apology.

"I’m sorry."

Half an hour later, Mikasa was indeed scolding Eren for not wearing his best shirt on Christmas, and Jean was trying really hard to eat as if nothing happened, but his jaw was really really hurting.

"In my experience," Armin whispered to him, "a bit of ice and a little massage helps with the pain."

He stared in shock at his boyfriend’s best friend. Last he knew, he was dancing around a man 15 years older called Erwin Smith, ex-Navy SEAL, and at least twice of Armin.

He cleared his mind of whatever mental image it was trying to conjure up and focused on his turkey, wondering when the hell he was taking hints from tiny twinks with a daddy kink. Then he remembered he was also taking hints from pornstars in the midnight hour programs, and decided to let himself be mortified hours later, when the two guests had gone home, Eren was drooling on his pillow and he was left alone with the thoughts of sweet little Armin Arlert having a sex life.


End file.
